


Puppet Master

by esm3rald



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 20 years age difference, Age Difference, Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chan, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Consensual Underage Sex, Dark Harry, Dark Severus Snape, Dark!FemHarry, F/M, Female Harry, Female Harry Potter, Horror, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Manipulative!FemHarry, Mentor Severus Snape, Past Sexual Abuse, Powerful Harry, Powerful!FemHarry, Romance, Serial Killer Female Harry Potter, Serial Killer Harry Potter, Slytherin Harry, Slytherin!FemHarry, Smart Harry, Smart!FemHarry, Underage Sex, VeryOOC!FemHarry, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2163531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esm3rald/pseuds/esm3rald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abandoned by the Dursleys, Hope Potter stays in an orphanage until the age of 8, when she's adopted by a rich widow that meant to show her off like a pretty doll to attract rich husbands. But Hayley is not the sweet and innocent girl that her adoptive mother thinks she is. Since the age of five she has endured sexual abuse by the husband of the matron of the orphanage, until she kills me, throwing him down the stairs.</p><p>Though free of him, Hope becomes obsessed with getting rid of all the men who hurt women and children.</p><p>When her Hogwarts letter arrives and she finds out that she's famous in the Wizarding World, she realizes immediately that people are already putting certain expectations on her shoulders because she's the Girl-Who-Lived. But Hope won't allow anyone to manipulate her. Nobody was prepared for the Girl-Who-Lived to be anything but the perfect 'beacon' for the Light Side, least of all, one Severus Snape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppet Master

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings, READ CAREFULLY AND DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU:
> 
> MENTIONS OF SEXUAL ABUSE TOWARDS A GIRL OF 5-7 YEARS OLD BY A GROWN MAN. UNDERAGE SEX LATER ON.
> 
> HOPE IS A SERIAL KILLER IN THIS FICTION, MEANING THAT SHE KILLS MEN WHO KILLED/HURT/RAPED/THOUGHT ABOUT KILLING/RAPING/HURTING WOMEN AND/OR CHILDREN. SHE WILL NOT KILL PEOPLE AT RANDOM, BUT SHE WILL STILL BE A SERIAL KILLER, SINCE SHE WILL KILL MORE THAN ONCE AND SHE WILL ENJOY DOING IT.
> 
> SEVERUS WILL BE A BIT DARK IN THIS STORY, BUT HE WILL STILL BE AGAINST VOLDEMORT, AS WILL HOPE.
> 
> This story is AU, obviously. It's a little inspired by the TV Show 'Dexter', though Hope doesn't have the 'need' to kill, it's not an addiction for her. Killing for her is a form or revenge and also a twisted way of protect and/or avenge the women and/or children that has been hurt like she was.
> 
> Main Pairing: FemHarry/Severus.
> 
> Disclaimer: I'm not J. K. Rowling, ergo I don't own Harry Potter. I don't gain any money for writing this. I'm writing it just for fun.

****

**Prologue**

_1st November 1981_

When Petunia Dursley, of number 4 Privet Drive, opened the door that early morning, she found a bundle of crying baby girl on her doorstep. She screamed at the top of her lungs before closing the door with force. She immediately went to find her husband, one Vernon Dursley, to discuss together the situation.

Petunia knew without a doubt whose baby was on her doorstep since she had received her sister's letter just a few months back with the news of Hope's birth. Nobody but Lily's daughter could have green eyes such as those on the baby's face. That could only mean that her sister was dead. Petunia didn't know how to feel about that. Part of her was sad because Lily was still her sister but the other part - the jealous part - felt almost relieved. The fact that she didn't even feel guilty because of that spoke a lot about her deep-rooted, conflicting feelings she had towards Lily. Her sister was a freak though, there was no doubt about that. Her sister's husband was a freak and their daughter would be a freak too, Petunia was certain of that.

After much deliberation on both parts, the baby was brought inside, the letter attached to her promptly read and immediately soon after burned. They had no intention of keeping her with them, not one of her kind, what would the neighbors think? And Diddy, poor Diddy, growing up together with a freak like that? No, it was impossible. The baby had to go. So it was decided, Vernon would bring the girl to an orphanage and they would go back to their peaceful lives like nothing ever happened.

_31st of July 1988_

Margaret Williamson looked around herself in distaste while climbing the few steps of the orphanage entrance. She was a woman in her late thirties but she looked at least 10 years younger, with dark, wavy hair, blue eyes and perfect, slightly tanned skin. She was a woman who took great care in her appearance, buying expensive clothes and skin products that highlighted her natural beauty and she despised everyone who didn't take as much care as her in their looks.

She wondered one last time if that was really the only solution to her problem but since she was one who never back down on her decisions, she sighed and knocked on the heavy, wooden door.

She wasn't fit to be a mother of course, she didn't care to be one, but if a girl would help her to find another rich husband, then so be it, she would endure it. And anyway, she didn't want to be seen as a mother anyway, maybe an older sister or a young aunt.

She needed a beautiful girl that she could transform into her personal doll, teaching her everything there was to know to be pretty and perfect so that one day, once grown up, she would attract rich men too but that, in the meantime, she could show off at every party and charity ball she would attend.

A middle-aged plumped woman dressed all in black, opened the door and Margaret suppressed a shudder of disgust. How could she have let herself go like that? Didn't she care about her appearance at all? She smiled in greeting anyway, a perfected, fake smile that she used more often that she cared to count.

"Good Morning, madam. My name is Margaret Williamson. I came here today in the hope of adopting a girl, I was thinking of about 7-8 years of age. I longed so much to become a mother but unfortunately my husband died before giving me the thing I wanted most, a daughter." She said dramatically. "So, I thought, there are so many girls without parents, why not adopt one?"

"Of course Mrs Williamson. Please, come this way." The matron of the orphanage offered before leading her inside. "I'll call all the children of about that age immediately. You are interested in a girl, yes?"

Margaret gritted her teeth in irritation and wondered what was not clear enough in the statement 'I want a daughter' for her not to understand, that yes, obviously she was interested in a girl, but she nodded in the affirmative anyway.

The matron lead her into a small, not very well lighted room before going upstairs to call the girls of the orphanage downstairs.

A few minutes later ten girls of age 7 to 9, entered into the room and positioned themselves into a line. They were all dressed in black like the matron, strangely enough and Margaret couldn't help but comment on it.

"Oh, Mrs Williamson, it's because of the loss the orphanage has suffered just recently. My dear husband died a few months ago, you see. A terrible accident. He fell down the stairs and broke his neck. Absolutely awful. He had been a parson of this community for over twenty years, very respected and well-loved by all the children in the orphanage. A real tragedy." The matron said theatrically and with big tears in her eyes.

Margaret didn't care one bit about this man's death but she decided not to comment. She instead came closer to the girls and looked at each one of them carefully. Not one of them seemed to catch her eye. The girls were not particularly pretty in any way, nor had they some striking characteristic that was able to impress her. They were plain, pale, with shadows under their eyes and all very thin, obviously malnourished.

When she came to the end of the line though, she stopped. The girl in front of her was absolutely beautiful. She had long, straight, black hair, perfect creamy skin, delicate features and naturally red lips. But the most amazing feature on her face were her mesmerizing eyes, of an extraordinary emerald color. Unfortunately she had a strange scar on her forehead that marred her beauty somehow. But there was plastic surgery for that.

Margaret noticed immediately the difference between her and the other girls, not just because this girl was much more beautiful than the others but because she somehow seemed more healthy looking than the rest. She wasn't as sickly thin as the others, though she was slender, nor was she deathly pale like the other girls.

"Oh, I see you met Hope. She was my husband's favorite you see. My husband instructed the girls personally in literature, mathematics, everything really since we couldn't afford to let them attend school. And Hope has always been such a bright student that my husband couldn't help but favor her. I'm afraid that she has taken the death of my dear husband the hardest, poor girl!"

Margaret looked at her again and this time Hope smiled at her with a beautiful, innocent smile that was though tinged in sadness.

"Would you like to come with me Hope?" Margaret asked her, smiling at her in return.

"Yes, I'd like that" Hope answered with a nod.

"What's her full name?" Margaret asked then.

"It's Hope Lily Potter." The matron answered. "At least her parents had the good sense of giving her a name before abandoning her. How could parents abandon a pretty girl like her? bah." She shook her head disapprovingly.

Margaret tried not to let her irritation show at the matron's inane prattlers. "Yes, well. She will be named Hope Lily Williamson-Potter from this day forward" She said before asking Hope if that was okay with her.

"Yes, It's perfect" Hope looked at the woman in front of her and internally smirked. Things were finally looking up.


End file.
